


Colors of the Heart

by maturesociopath



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides he doesn't like the color of the living room and bugs Steve to repaint it. So they buy new colors and repaint it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Heart

"Bucky! Get in here! You said you'd help paint this and I expect you to help! You're the one who wanted to change the colors in the first place!" Steve shouted over his shoulder as he dropped the last can of paint onto the small stack they had bought. Bucky had decided he didn't like the walls in the living room of the flat they shared and had pestered Steve until he agreed they could repaint the room.  


"Alright, alright, Captain, I'm coming." Bucky mock saluted as he entered the room and Steve rolled his eyes.  


"Well, if that's the way you're gonna be, Barnes, then maybe I'll just leave you to paint the room by yourself. I could use a run right about now." He turned to leave but Bucky grabbed his arm.  


"Awe c'mon Steve, don't be like that. I'm here, I'm gonna paint, what more could you want?"  


"I want you to do it without sassing me, is that too much to ask?" Steve muttered under his breath, but he let Bucky pull him back.  


"So where do you want to start, oh fearless leader?" Bucky asked flopping down on one of the sheet covered sofas.  


"Well, now we're going to have to recover the sofa beacause now you've messed it up." Steve grabbed Bucky's arm and hauled him off the couch. Bucky laughed and let himself be pulled up. He helped Steve re-cover where the sheet had slipped up and then surveyed the collection of cans.  


"So we decided dark red for the main color and dark blue for the trim, right?" He joked, stepping back as Steve righted himself. Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.  


"Ha ha very funny Buck. Now open that can of base and pour some into the pan there. Don't forget to stir it." Steve said as he set to work attaching the rollers to the poles.  


Painting the base coat went very smoothly and by lunch they had gotten the first layer of blue down. They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch and talked about anything not remotely related to Hydra or Shield or any of the triggering topics. Bucky's arm still gave him trouble sometimes, but when it did Stark was ( unusually) helpful. It sometimes bothered Steve but he had elected to ignore it for Bucky's sake.  


After lunch, the painting didn't go as smoothly. It started when Bucky stepped on the edge of his paint tray and spilled paint all over his feet and jeans. Steve howled with laughter and Bucky retaliated by throwing his roller at Steve's head. Steve deftly stepped to the side to dodge the throw and placed his foot directly into his own paint tray. He looked down to where his left foot was now covered in paint and snorted.  


Bucky doubled over and took a step to keep his balance, but his foot slid in the paint he had spilled and he sprawled onto his back. Steve choked out a laugh as he tried to catch his breath and put a hand against the wall to steady himself, directly ino the still wet paint. He lifted his foot trying to shake some of the paint off and splattered it onto Bucky, who had finally righted himself. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve and really, truly, growled.  


"Oh this means war Rogers." Steve squeaked, reminiscent of his smaller self, as Bucky jumped to his feet. Steve tried get to his feet as Bucky stalked toward him with a can of paint in his hand, but he didn't make it. Bucky placed his foot squarely on Steve's chest, holding him in place. They both knew that Steve could throw him off if he really wanted to, but he didn't.  


"Bucky, no, don't you dare! Stop it, right now!" He fake-struggled as Bucky lifted the bucket and poured the entire contents all over him. Steve screeched and laughed finally dislodging Bucky and shoving him away. Steve jumped up as Bucky tried to scramble away. Bucky made it to his feet just before Steve tackled him again. Bucky squirmed under Steve but Steve didn't budge. Instead, he took his paint covered hand and smeared it across Bucky's face. Bucky growled and tried to bite Steve's hand but he pulled it away, laughing.  


"We're a mess, Buck. It's gonna take forever to get this off of us!" He chuckled and rolled off of Bucky, who sat up and tried to wipe some of the paint off his face. He gave up eventually and settled for dragging Steve in for a kiss. It didn't taste very plesant as they both had paint on their lips, but neither cared. Steve sighed and pulled away, sitting back on his heels.  


"C'mon Buck, let’s get this coat painted so we can take a shower while it dries." He held his hand out to Bucky, who took it, smiling wickedly.  


"So, Rogers, how long do you think this coat will take to dry?" Steve coughed and turned slightly red. Then he gained some confidence and threw his shoulders back.  


"Oh I think it will give us plenty of time to take a long, hard, wet shower Buck." He raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly. Bucky's eyes widened and he choked out a groan.  


"Okay, let’s get this wall painted so we can get to that shower." Bucky picked up one of unopened paint cans and opened it easily. He poured some of it into his paint tray and handed the can to Steve. They set to work finishing the second coat of paint, while occasionally attacking each other with the rollers.  


Later on, when they were curled up in bed, neither soldier would argue that the paint war had been a bad idea.


End file.
